The Phantom of Happy Tree Town
by Kitsunegirl693
Summary: Basically Phantom of the Opera with the Happy Tree Friends playing the roles. I'll try and stick as close to the characters as possible but I might end up tweaking them a little so the story will flow better.
1. Prologue

Summery: Basically Phantom of the Opera with the Happy Tree Friends playing the roles. I'll try and stick as close to the characters as possible but I might end up tweaking them a little so the story will flow better.

A/N: This is largely based on the musical production of Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber so if you need to refresh your memory, either watch the actual musical or the 2004 movie version.

Disclaimer: I do not own PotO or the HTF characters; they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Mondo Media.

* * *

Characters:

Phantom- Evil Flippy

Christine- Flaky

Raoul- Flippy

Carlotta- Giggles

Piangi- Cuddles

Andre- Lifty

Firmin- Shifty

Madam Giry- OC

Meg Giry- Petunia

Lefevre- Lumpy

Buquet- Disco Bear

* * *

Prologue

Flippy's P.O.V.

Although it has been many years since I've been to the Opera House, when I heard that it was having an auction I decided to go; much to my other half's protest.

'_**This is stupid. Why would you want to go back?'**_

"The Opera House holds many memories for me as well as you. So if you would kindly shut up, I would appreciate it."

'_**You're no fun anymore.'**_

Ignoring my evil self I made my way to the Opera House and walked in. I could see they had already started so I took a number and sat in an empty chair.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: A poster from this House's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau. Showing here."

The mute, purple deer known as Mime, held up the poster so that everyone could see it."

"Do I have ten dollars? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Flippy."

'_**Why'd you buy that, of all things?'**_

"Like I said, I have a lot of memories here. This was the first production I watched here." His dark half just snorted.

"Lot 664: A wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten dollars for this. Ten, thank you. Ten dollars still. Fifteen, thank you sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?

'_**Damn. I wanted those skulls.'**_

"Ok, I don't even want to know what you were going to do with those skulls.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: A paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order. Showing here."

Mime, again, lifted the item up so we could see it. He started to wind it up, letting the song play for us. As soon as I heard it I remembered how Flaky used to talk about that little music box. Apparently it belonged to Evil, but he didn't say anything. Perhaps he knew that I would buy it.

"May I start at twenty dollars? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Twenty, sir, thank you. Twenty-five, thank you, madam. Thirty. Selling at thirty then. Thirty once, twice. Sold for thirty dollars to Flippy. Thank you, sir."

Mime handed me the box with a smile on his face. I studied it for a moment muttering, "A collector's piece indeed… every detail exactly as she said… She often spoke of you my friend… your velvet lining and your figurine of lead… Will you still play, when all the rest of use are dead…?"

'_**Getting sentimental are we?'**_ I didn't respond. Instead I listened to the Auctioneer's next words. They sent chills up my spine.

"Lot 666, then: A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: A mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?'

As he was talking, Mime pulled off the cloth that covered the chandelier. When he finished speaking, the Auctioneer switched the chandelier on. There was a flash of light that blinded me for a moment, and almost made me flip-out, as the chandelier sparked to life. And as it was pulled up into the air, high above our heads, I couldn't help but remember the events that had led to the famous crashing of the chandelier and what happened after.

'_**Ah, such great times.'**_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a random idea, but I was bored. So please read and review.


	2. Think of Me

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers. Yes I know I'm long overdue for an update, but I only write when I feel like it otherwise I just can't come out with something good. So anyway here's the next chapter of The Phantom of Happy Tree Town!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Phantom of the Opera they belong to Mondo Media and Andrew Lloyd Webber respectively.**

* * *

_Flaky's P.O.V._

We were rehearsing for 'Hannibal' and Giggles was getting ready for her big scene.

The Opera House had only been up for a few years, but it was already attracting big crowds from all around. Everyone in Happy Tree Town loved the Opera House, and wanted to either be in a production or help prepare for one. I had decided to be a ballet girl, nothing flashy. I don't think I would ever be able to sing in front of those big crowds. Not without fainting anyway… Petunia insisted that I should try, but I said no, because Giggles might get mad at me if I stole her spotlight.

Giggles used to be so nice but I think all the attention has gone to her head. And after living in Spain for a few months, she and her husband, Cuddles, had picked up a bit of an accent.

"_This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

That was Giggles; Petunia says I sing better for some reason, especially after I had been getting lessons from Him. But I could never; I'm too shy…

I stood with the other ballet girls as the men and women's chorus' sang and marched around the stage._  
_

_Women's chorus:_

"_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in_

_celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to_

_bring salvation!"_

_Men's chorus:_

"_The trumpets of Carthage resound!_

_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to our steps on the ground!"_

_Both choruses:_

"_Hear the drums – Hannibal comes!"_

I had started to hum along with the music when Cuddles came onto the stage singing:

_"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."_

"Cuddles… If you please," Sniffles said, interrupting him, " 'Rome'. We say 'Rome', not 'Roma'."

"Oh. Yes, yes, Rome, not Roma. Its very hard for me." Cuddles told him apologetically, "Rome… Rome…"

I giggled at them a little then Lumpy and two raccoons came in.

"Once again, then, if you please, Cuddles: 'Sad to return…' " Sniffles began. He was interrupted by Lumpy, who was speaking to the two raccoons.

"This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'."

Sniffles looked like he was going to explode form being interrupted. Lumpy didn't notice and called everyone to direct their attention to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may have already met Lifty and Shifty…"

"I'm sorry, Lumpy, we _are_ rehearsing," Sniffles said irritably. "If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?"

"My apologies, Sniffles. It slipped my mind. Proceed…"

"Thank you, sir," He said stiffly before turning back to Cuddles, " 'Sad to return…', Cuddles…"

"Sniffles, our chief conductor and resident genius. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid." Lumpy whispered to Lifty and Shifty. I heard what he said and tried to resist the urge to laugh.

_Cuddles:_

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once_

_more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall _

_break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice – your army has_

_come home._

I ran out with the other ballet girls to begin the dance. I tried to focus on the dance and nothing else so I didn't fall and impale anyone on my quills. We needed everyone alive today because the performance was tonight.

_Shifty's P.O.V._

"That's Cuddles, our principal tenor. He does play so well opposite of Giggles." Lumpy said, pointing at a yellow rabbit in pink bunny slippers.

A loud bang from behind caused all three of us to jump and turn around in alarm. I saw an irritable looking blue skunk with a cane in her paw.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side so my girls can dance properly?"

"My apologies, Mme. Giry." Lumpy said, trying to calm her down.

He led Lifty and I off to the side so we wouldn't be in the way. "Madame Giry is our ballet mistress," he explained. "I don't mind confessing, Shifty, I won't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business."

"I keep asking you, Lumpy, why exactly are you retiring?" I asked, hoping he wold answer this time.

He didn't. Instead he tried to distract us by hastily saying, "We take a particular pride her in the excellence of our ballets."

It worked, my attention then went to a ballet dancer who looked like a younger version of Madame Giry. I pointed her out to Lifty, who asked Lumpy, "Who's that girl, Lumpy?"

"Her? That's Petunia Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dance, Lifty, most promising."

As I watched the dancers, I noticed one of them fall out of step. Madame Giry did too and banged her stick angrily on the floor. "You! Flaky Daae! Concentrate girl!"

The other girl, Petunia, turned to her and asked, "Flaky… What's the matter?"

"Daae?" I wondered out loud. "Curious name."

"Swedish." Lumpy told me.

"Any relation to the violinist?" my brother inquired.

"His only daughter, I believe. Always has her in the clouds, I'm afraid."

The ballet girls finished their dance and the chorus started up again as the scene started to come to a close.

_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests –_

_the elephants of Carthage!_

_As guides on our conquering quests,_

_Dido sends_

_Hannibal's friends!"_

I was amazed as I watched a life sized mechanical elephant enter the stage; Cuddles was lifted onto it, triumphantly holding up his sword. Giggles sang with utmost joy.

_"Once more to my_

_welcoming arms_

_my love returns_

_in splendor!"_

Cuddles, echoing the same joy as Giggles, sang:

_"Once more to those_

_sweetest of charms_

_my heart and soul surrender."_

The whole scene drew to a tremendous climax as the chorus triumphantly sang:

_"The trumpeting elephants sound –_

_hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to their step on the ground –_

_Hear the drums!_

_Hannibal comes!"_

Lifty and I clapped loudly at the end as the elephant was pushed off-stage by two stagehands. We fell silent when Lumpy called for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began but was interrupted by some ballet girls who were whispering to each other.

"Quiet!" snapped Madame Giry.

"Thank you Madame Giry. May I have you attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can tell you that these are all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire. Lifty and Shifty."

Lifty and I bowed to some polite applause when a pink chipmunk walked forward.

"Oh, Lifty, Shifty, this is Giggles our leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Of course, of course." My brother said, "I have watched all your greatest roles, Signora."

"And Cuddles our leading tenor," lumpy hastily added as Cuddles also walked forward.

"An honor, Signor," I said.

"If I remember correctly, Elisa has a rather wonderful aria in Act Three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition?" Lifty asked, then added slyly, "Unless, of course, Sniffles objects…"

"My manager commands… Sniffles?"

"My_ diva_ commands," Sniffles sand stiffly. "Will two bars be sufficient?"

"Two bars would be quite sufficient," I said, a faint smile starting to cross my face.

"Giggles?"

"Maestro?"

_Flaky's P.O.V._

When the introduction for Giggles song was starting to play on the piano, I could have sworn I saw someone in the rafters above; flitting about in an agitated manor. I quickly made myself focus on Giggles before I drew attention to myself.

_Giggles:_

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said_

_goodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in a while_

_please promise me_

_you'll try."_

_Evil's P.O.V._

**_'_**_****__God _this bitch is screechy. How do I shut her up?' I thought to myself. Then I noticed the rope for one of the backdrops. I pulled out my bowie knife. **"Yes… that could work…"**

_Flaky's P.O.V._

I saw a glint of light above me but I kept my eyes on Giggles.

_"When you find_

_that, once_

_again, you long to take you heart…"_

I screamed as Giggles was suddenly cut off as one of the backdrops came crashing down on her, crushing a few of the chorus members in the process.

_Petunia/Ballet girls/Chorus:_

"_He's here:_

_the Phantom of the Opera…_

_He is with us…_

_It's the ghost…"_

Cuddles looked at Meg and the others and shouted furiously, "You idiots!" then ran over to Giggles saying, "Giggles! Giggles! Are you hurt?"

Lumpy was concerned as well and said, "Signora! Are you all right? Disco Bear? Where is Disco Bear?"

"Is noone concerned for our prima donna?" shouted Cuddles.

"Get that man down here!" Lumpy shouted over the angry rabbit. "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this," he told the new managers.

I calmed down enough to look up and see Disco Bear on one of the walkways. He was holding a length of rope that looked eerily like a noose… Lumpy interrupted my thoughts as he yelled, "Disco Bear? For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

Disco looked down and said, "Please, Lumpy, don't look at me: as God's my witness I was not at my post. My friends there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it _must _be a ghost…"

Petunia looked up fearfully and muttered, _"He's there: the Phantom of the Opera…"_

Lifty rounded on her angrily, "Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?"

Shifty attempted to settle everyone down before thing could get out of hand, "Ladies, please!"

The others had finally succeeded in getting Giggles out from under the backdrop. And she wasn't happy. "These things do happen." Lifty said nervously.

This just made her angrier, "Si! These things _do_ happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, _this_ thing does_ not_ happen!" Giggles turned to Cuddles, "Cuddles lets go!"

Cuddles immediately got Giggles coat and both walked off the stage and out the door, but Cuddles turned and said, "Amateurs!" Before following his wife out the door.

There was an uncomfortable silence filling the room as everyone looked at each other; silently asking 'What just happened?' The silence was broken by Lumpy who cleared his throat and said, "I don't think there's much more for me to assist you with, gentlemen. Gook luck. It you need me, I shall be performing surgery in the hospital."

"Um… Lumpy?"

"Yes Sniffles?"

"Come here for a second."

"Ok."

Lumpy walked over to Sniffles who immediately yanked something out of Lumpy's head. "Oww! What was that-?" Lumpy's eyes unfocused themselves and he looked around scratching his head stupidly. "Duh… Where am I?"

"Oh Lumpy. You were just about to go home an have a talk with your cabbages remember?" Sniffles said simply.

"Oh yeah! Huh huh huh! Bye!" Lumpy ran out the door laughing stupidly. Then a loud screech could be heard along with a girly scream that everyone knew belonged to Lumpy.

"Uh… Sniffles?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Flaky?"

"W-what just h-happened?"

"Oh that. Well I didn't want Lumpy messing up the Opera House after all the work we had put in it so I created a small chip that would make him intelligent as long as it was in his head." Sniffles explained.

"Oh."

Lifty then found his voice. "Giggles… She will be back, right?"

Petunia's mother walked forward, "You think so? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

This simple sentence caused most of the ballet girls quiver with fear.

"Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Shifty shouted.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" Shifty sounded outraged.

"Well Lumpy paid him twenty thousand dollars a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Flippy as your patron?"

'_Flippy's back?'_ I wondered. I nervously grabbed Petunia's paw.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Lifty grumbled.

"Will Flippy be at the performance tonight Shifty." Mme. Giry asked, ignoring Lifty's comment.

"He'll be in our box." Shifty told her.

"Madame, who is the understudy for Giggles role?" Lifty asked.

"There is no understudy, Lifty. The production is new." Sniffles muttered.

Lifty and Shifty looked like they were going to explode. Petunia suddenly spoke up. "Flaky could sing it, sir."

'_What!'_ "Petunia no! I-I couldn't…" I whispered.

"A chorus girl? Don't be ridiculous." Shifty laughed.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Petunia said, defensively.

"From who?" Lifty questioned.

"I-I don't kn-know, sir…" I said uneasily.

"Oh, not you as well!" Shifty said, exasperated. "Can you believe it Lifty? A full house – and we have to cancel!"

"Refund all that money…" Lifty said sadly.

"Let her sing for you. She has been well taught. You will be surprised," said Mme. Giry.

Everyone was staring at me. I was suddenly very glad my fur was red…

"From the beginning of the aria then, Flaky." Sniffles said in a board voice.

The piano introduction began to play. _'Oh no… I can't do this!'_

"_Think of me,_

_think of me fondly,_

_when we've said_

_goodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in a while –_

_please promise_

_me you'll try."_

The words came out shakily and I heard Lifty and Shifty talking to each other. "Lifty this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Don't worry about it Shifty."

I thought I saw that figure in the rafters again and I suddenly felt more confident; like when I had my lessons with Him…

_"When you find_

_that, once _

_again, you long _

_to take your heart back _

_and be free – _

_if you ever find _

_a moment, _

_spare a thought _

_for me…"_

*****Time skip a few hours to the performance*****

_"We never said_

_our love was evergreen, _

_or as unchanging _

_as the sea – _

_but if _

_you can still _

_remember, _

_stop and think _

_of me…"_

"_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen –_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been…"_

"_Think of me,_

_think of me waking,_

_silent and_

_resigned."_

"_Imagine me,_

_trying too hard_

_to put you_

_from my mind."_

"_Recall those days,_

_look back_

_on all those times,_

_think of all the things_

_we'll never do –_

_there will_

_never be_

_a day, when_

_I won't think_

_of you…"_

_Flippy's P.O.V._

I was finally back from my travels abroad. And what a surprise when I find that Flaky is the one singing. Could that really be the same timid girl I knew three years ago?

"Bravo!" I shouted.

It was amazing. She had changed so much since I had last seen her. The Flaky I knew would have never sang for so many people. I wonder if she remembers me…

_"We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea –_

_but please_

_promise me,_

_that sometimes,_

_you will think_

_of me!"_

The entire theater erupted into applause; I was no exception. But while everyone was clapping I could have sworn that I saw a familiar looking shape in Box 5. But before I could get a good look it was gone.

_Evil's P.O.V._

Damn it. My good half is back. And no doubt he's going to try and woo Flaky… I can't let it happen, she's mine!

* * *

**A/N: Ok looks like Evil's being possessive… what will happen next? If you've seen the musical (or movie) you probably know already. Anyway the next chapter will be up whenever I feel like it. But right now I'm probably going to work on 'Fox in a Forest' for a while.**

**Evil: Hey! What about that T or D fanfic you dragged us into!**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Kitsunegirl: Ok, Ok, I'll work on that too… Please R&R. Kitsune out! Peace!**


	3. Angel of Music

**A/N: OMG! It's been soooooo long since I've had the chance to write my stories. If you're wondering why, it was because my computer started to screw up, and had a LOT of viruses on it. But now I'm back so I can finally do it again. Just so you know I may end up editing earlier chapters in my stories because I think I didn't do a good enough job on it. I'm nit picky about my stories like that. So anyway enjoy.**

* * *

_Flaky's P.O.V_

I can't believe I did that! I can still hear the audience clapping. The other ballet girls walked up to me, wanting to congratulate me for a job well done. I'm really glad I have red fur now…

"Oh Flaky, you where wonderful! I knew you could do it," Petunia gushed.

"Yes, well… Good job," Sniffles muttered stiffly.

I laughed and handed all the others a flower from the bouquet in my paws.

Madame Giry put a paw on my shoulder, " Yes, you did well," she said. "He will be pleased." Then she turned to the dancers, "And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such _ronds de jambe!_ Such_ temps de cuisse!_" **(A/N: I do not know what Madame Giry just said.)**

Everyone cringed at Madame Giry's harsh words. She was starting to slip into French too… That ment she was really mad. Madame Giry banged her stick on the floor and said, "Come – we rehearse. _Now!_"

Petunia and the other ballet girls said good-bye and followed Madame Giry. For a moment I watched as they rehearsed, then left to go to my dressing room. But just when I was about to open the door I heard _his_ voice.

_Phantom/Evil:_

"_**Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…"**_

I look up to the rafters, hoping to see something, when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around quickly in alarm, but it was only Petunia.

_Petunia:_

"_Where in the world_

_have you been hiding?_

_Really you where_

_perfect!"_

"_I only wish_

_I knew you secret!_

_Who is this new tutor?"_

I smiled, thinking how to best explain, as I entered my dressing room. Then I remembered the stories father told me as a girl. The stories of Little Lotte and the Angel of Music…

_Flaky:_

"_Father once spoke_

_of an angel…_

_I used to dream_

_he'd appear…_

_Now as I sing,_

_I can sense him…_

_And I know_

_he's here."_

A shiver ran down my back, and I could swear I could hear Him whispering in my ear.

_"Here in this room_

_he calls me softly…_

_somewhere inside…_

_hiding…"_

"_Somehow I know_

_he's always with me…_

_he – the unseen_

_genius…"_

_Petunia's P.O.V._

Flaky is acting very strange. An angel? I feel very concerned for her well-being… Maybe she just needs to lie down and rest?

_Petunia:_

"_Flaky, you must have_

_been dreaming…_

_Stories like this can't_

_come true…"_

"_Flaky, you're talking_

_in riddles…_

_And it's not_

_like you…"_

Flaky wasn't listening to me. Her eyes were looking off into the distance and were glazed over. She was lost to all things around her.

_Flaky:_

"_Angel of Music!_

_Guide_

_and guardian!_

_Grant to me your_

_glory!"_

_Petunia: -to herself-_

"_Who is this angel?_

_This…"_

_Both:_

"_Angel of Music!_

_Hide_

_no longer!_

_Secret and strange_

_angel…"_

_Flaky:_

"_He's with me,_

_even now…"_

_Petunia:_

"_Your hands are cold…"_

_Flaky:_

"_All around me…"_

_Petunia:_

"_Your face, Flaky,_

_it's pale…"_

_Flaky:_

"_It frightens me…"_

_Petunia:_

_"Don't be frightened…"_

_Flaky's P.O.V._

I looked at Petunia, wondering if I should tell her all the things the Angel had told me. Then Madame Giry came in with a bang of her stick. She looked very angry…

"Petunia Giry." Yeah she was mad. "Are you a dancer?"

"Yes," Petunia said in a small voice.

"Then go and practice."

With a glance back in my direction Petunia left to join the other dancers.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this was short but I'm going by scene for this. And like I said earlier I will most likely end up editing chapters after I've already posted so be on the lookout. The same thing goes for other stories that I have with the exception of the T or D crossover fanfic. So anyway, peace out!**


End file.
